


Extracurricular Activity

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki knew Anko and Neji were heading toward a scandal - and there was one - but it wasn't the one he expected.</p><p>Written for the three times meme at Naruto meme.  Prompt: Three times Ibiki caught Anko and Neji in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activity

The first time Ibiki caught Anko and Neji was entirely innocent. Anko bounced onto the new recruit’s lap just as Ibiki walked into the lounge, and Neji sat frozen with shock and mortification. It was Anko’s way of making the fresh meat feel welcome (and she had never understood the idea of personal boundaries), but Ibiki didn’t bother cluing Neji in. Rite of passage and all.

Plus, Ibiki had altogether too many dealings with frustratingly impassive and obstructionist Hyuga clan members (one would think they had their own state within Konoha from the way they acted), and he was far too entertained to help the kid out.

\--

The second time, Ibiki sensed chakra presences in the Godaime’s office and opened the door only to find Anko with her top off, straddling Neji on top of the desk, sensitive papers strewn all over the floor. That they were together was hardly surprising given how often they huddled together like a couple of conspirators, but Ibiki would have expected Neji to balk at the inappropriateness of the location. He always seemed like he had a sense of responsibility.

The boy was blushing again, but Anko just smirked at Ibiki shamelessly.

Ibiki toyed with the idea of letting his disapproving glare speak for itself as they walked out, one properly chagrined, one not, but pulled Anko aside anyway. (Anko was a coworker, not a subject he was interrogating and deserved some advice, even if he knew she wouldn’t take it.)

“You’re going to ruin the boy’s marriage if you don’t stop it.”

“Relax, spoilsport. You know how political marriages work. I guarantee little Hinata-chan wouldn’t mind.” Anko sashayed away with the cat-ate-the-canary expression that meant she was pleased with herself.

In retrospect, that was a blatant warning.

\--

The third time, Ibiki raided a clandestine meeting of Hyuga elders, and even Anko couldn’t disguise it as an orgy.

Tsunade wasn’t surprised about Anko (the apple never fell far from the tree, even if Orochimaru wouldn't have had the patience to conspire with the Hyuga clan), but said she wouldn't have expected the Hyuga head to have it in her. (Ah well, it's a shame, her expression read, but it would make her job easier with them out of the way)

However, unlike Tsunade, Ibiki had been in Konoha the last time one of the bloodline clans was eliminated, and he wasn't sure what was the worst: that another hole would be gouged into the fabric of Konoha life, that the Hyuga had been so close to a coup, or that he hadn't figured out what had been going on sooner.


End file.
